


How Long Should I Wait (Everytime you run away)

by fuckboydirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, and zayn is kind of dating niall and perrie, but perrie doesn't know about niall, commitment issues, even though louis is dating harry, louis and zayn have a weird relationship where they bootycall each other, or that zayn is bi, the entire situation is complicated, zayn omits the truth a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboydirection/pseuds/fuckboydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't commit and neither can Zayn. It's worked for them for as long as they've known each other . . . until Louis meets Harry. Then it's all just one angsty, lust-filled pentagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Should I Wait (Everytime you run away)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Physco by Sheridan Cosy aka the lost song because it literally disappeared.  
> Like seriously it's not on iTunes, Youtube, or Tumblr.
> 
> If anyone knows where I can find it again PLEASE let me know because that was literally my anthem a couple years back.
> 
> Update: I found the lost song! If you want to listen to it you can find it on my tumblr here:  
> http://smokingbowlswithzouis.tumblr.com/tagged/psycho
> 
> Anyways here's my baby fic

“Don’t go,” Harry whines, holding Louis as close to his body as possible. They’re cuddling in bed with their body parts tangled around each others.

Louis kisses Harry and puts his head back on his chest. “I have to. But I’ll be back.”

“Please,” Harry whispers.

“Why do you do this everytime?” Louis asks as he sits up.

“Because I don’t want you to go,” Harry says with sad eyes and a pout.

“Zayn needs me,” Louis says back, rubbing Harry’s cheek.

Harry turns his face away and crosses his arms at the mention of _his_ name.

Annoyed with Harry’s childishness, Louis gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

“Why can’t he call someone else? He’s slept with most of London already,” Harry says to Louis back.

“Stop it,” Louis warns as he zips up his pants.

“I’m just saying,” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders.

“When are you gonna stop being jealous? You’ve known about this since day one but still whenever I have to leave you get like this,” Louis says as he pulls on his shirt.

“I’ll stop being jealous when you stop fucking him,” Harry says as he gets up from the bed to walk over to Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and turns away. Harry walks up behind him and kisses his hair as he wraps his arms around Louis’s tiny waist. Louis watches their reflection in the mirror before turning around to kiss Harry one more time. It’s deep and needy and one last silent plea from Harry begging Louis not to go but Louis eventually breaks the kiss and pats Harry on the bum before he leaves their flat.

 

 

***

“Took you long enough,” Zayn says as he lets Louis into his apartment. “Boyfriend didn’t wanna let you go?”

“He really hates you, ya know,” Louis replies as he walks in.

Zayn licks his lips as he steps closer to Louis. He looks down into Louis stunning blue eyes and sees how he’s waiting for Zayn to kiss him.

Louis cocks his head up a bit to get closer to Zayn’s lips and Zayn moves in to attack Louis’s mouth. Their lips stay locked as Zayn backs Louis up until he’s against the wall and he moves down to suck at Louis’s neck.

Zayn grinds against Louis as he licks and sucks at his neck and Louis grabs and squeezes at Zayn’s bum firmly. “No hickeys,” Louis moans.

“But hickeys are the best part,” Zayn says as he moves to bite at Louis ear before kissing him again.

“Boyfriend doesn’t like them,” Louis says when Zayn moves back to his neck.

Zayn nips down, hard and Louis slaps at his bum.

“Hey,” Louis says.

“Boyfriend might not like them, but you do,” Zayn says, feeling Louis’s growing erection against his thigh.

“Zayn,” Louis says breathlessly.

“Tell me what you want,” Zayn whispers into Louis’s ear as he grinds his hips into Louis’s.

“Fuck me,” Louis pants, closing his eyes.

“Where?” Zayn asks with another grind into Louis like he’s trying to crush him into the wall.

“Here, right here,” Louis says.

“You want me to fuck you right here on the wall?” Zayn says, still grinding as he takes off his shirt. “You wanna fuck right here by the door so everyone can hear you scream as they walk past the door?”

“Stop teasing me,” Louis says as he sinks down to his knees to unzip Zayn’s pants.

Zayn’s pants pool around his ankles but he doesn’t bother to step out of them because Louis is already sucking him off. He’s running his tongue all over the head of Zayn’s cock but it’s the eye contact that’s really sending him over. Louis’s looking up at into his darkening hazel eyes with his bright blue ones and it’s too hot. Zayn moves his hand to Louis’s hair and plays around in it a bit before Louis gently runs his cock on his teeth and Zayn tugs a bit.

Louis spits on Zayn’s cock and massages it. Zayn rolls his eyes closed and continues to play in Louis hair. Zayn’s getting painfully close when Louis draws back.

“Your turn,” Louis says with a devious smirk.

“What?” Zayn says, eyes still closed.

“Rimming for a blow,” Louis orders.

“But I didn’t even cum,” Zayn complains as he opens his eyes to roll them.

“We’re gonna fuck on the wall so the neighbors can hear me scream, remember,” Louis says, smirking again.

Zayn rolls his eyes and moves to his knees so he can take off Louis pants. Louis stands up and smiles down at him, “Be more enthusiastic or you’ll have to get off by yourself.”

Zayn moves his tongue to rim around Louis’s hole which earns a moan. He moves his hands to spread Louis’s cheeks more and Louis starts to stroke his cock. “Tongue fuck me.”

Zayn inches his tongue into Louis slowly and then removes it before pushing back in again. He picks up the pace and Louis speeds up his strokes. Louis starts to crumble a bit and sits back onto Zayn’s face. Zayn buries his face in Louis’s ass and moves one of his hands to swat away Louis’s hand from his cock so he can stroke it himself.

When Zayn moves back to get air, Louis pulls him up into a kiss and smiles at him when they break apart.

Zayn kisses him again and then nudges him to the wall until he’s completely pressed against it. Zayn nibbles at Louis’s ear as he adjusts his cock so his head is playing at the entrance.

“You’re such a little tease,” Louis moans as he pushes back onto him.

“You’re such a little cock slut,” Zayn whispers in his hair as he slides into him.

“Fuck me,” Louis says as he moves his hand to stroke himself off again.

Zayn thrusts in gruffly and slowly slides back out. He repeats the motion then puts his hands on Louis’s hips to hold him in place. He quickens his pace and wraps his hand around the base of Louis’s cock and helps stroke him. Louis moves his free hand to scratch at Zayn’s bum.

Eventually, Zayn turns Louis around so that his back is on the wall and he loosely drapes his arms around Zayn’s shoulders while Zayn’s hands stay pushing on his lips. Zayn kisses him furiously and they bite at each other’s lips. When Louis’s lip starts to bleed, Zayn moves back to sucking at his neck.

“Zaaayn,” Louis whimpers but it’s useless. Harry’s gonna be mad but he feels too good to make Zayn stop.

“I love it when you say my name,” Zayn says into his neck with a playfull bite. “Say it again, louder.”

“Zayn,” Louis calls. Zayn thrusts into him harder and presses him into the wall even more.

“Again,” Zayn says, licking up to the crook between where his jaw ends and his neck begins. He begins to suck at that spot and Louis can’t help but scream.

“Zayn! Zayn! Zayn! God, yes!” Louis screams as he gets close to the edge.

Zayn thrusts into him, hard, one more time before Louis cums all over his stomach.

The way Louis clenches around him and scratches at his back and the feel of his cum all over him makes Zayn cum too.

He kisses Louis then steps back and pulls up his boxers.

“Thanks,” he says as he goes into the kitchen.

“You gonna tell me what’s up now?” Louis asks, following him.

Zayn groans, “Ugh, the sex was because I _didn’t_ want to think about it.”

“I don’t care,” Louis replies.

“Well,” Zayn starts as he opens the fridge. “Niall’s upset with me kind of.”

“ _Niall_?” Louis asks, “I didn’t know you were still seeing him. I thought he was a onetime thing”

“I thought so too,” Zayn says as he pulls out the bread. “But there was something about his laugh and that blonde hair was so fun to pull when we fucked,” He stops and smirks to himself. “We’re not really a ‘thing’ but we’re still hooking up.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“I told him about Perrie,” Zayn says, shutting the fridge as he turns around to start on making his sandwich.

Louis gapes, “I didn’t know you were still seeing her either.”

“It hasn’t really been going on for that long. We went on a date a couple weeks ago . . . sorta.”

“What do you mean by ‘sorta’?”

“Well we went to the club together and I bought her drinks,” Zayn says, laughing to himself.

“How chivalrous,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “How’d it go?”

“She blew me in the bathroom then we came back home,” Zayn says, raising his brows suggestively.

“Did you let her sleep over?”

Zayn yelps out a small giggle, “Hell no. You know my rules.”

“Well at least you’re making _some_ progress. Anyways, why was he mad?”

“He didn’t really know that I was bi,” Zayn says, his voice trailing off.

“Haven’t you guys been hooking up for like 2 months?” Louis asks, confused.

“Yeah, but we never really do much talking. I didn’t really think it was that big of a deal and it wasn’t like I planned on dating him or anything.”

“What did he say?”

“He just made a really big deal of the whole thing. He said I lied to him and he didn’t understand why I couldn’t just be honest with him.”

“It kind of is a big deal though, Zayn. That’s a big secret to keep from someone.”

“I like dicks and chicks, so what? It’d be different if we were actually together but we’re just hooking up.”

“So if you don’t plan on going farther with him, why’d you tell him?”

“Because he invited me over tomorrow but I’m going out with Perrie again.”

“Does she know about him?”

“No.”

“Are you gonna tell her about him?”

“No.”

“Zayn,” Louis says with a concerned look.

“If it ever gets to that point, I can just cut things off with Niall.”

“And what about how he feels?”

“It’s just sex, Louis.”

“It’s never _just_ sex, Zayn.”

“Well, Niall’s sleeping with other people too,” Zayn says defensively.

“You two should just wreck each other then and spare everyone else.”

“Please,” Zayn says with an eyeroll. “Anyways, how’s _your_ boyfriend? Tell ‘im I said hi when you get in.”

“Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?”

“What?” Zayn asks innocently. “What’d I do?”

“He’s pretty annoyed that I’m with you right now, actually.”

“Tell him to lighten up a little.”

“We can’t keep doing this,” Louis says out of the blue.

“But I like it,” Zayn says, stepping closer to Louis and putting his hands on his hips. He starts to bend Louis back over the counter and says “And you like it too.”

Louis is hesitant at first but eventually leans back and lets Zayn guide him in the kiss. By the time Zayn pulls away, Louis’s grabbing at his shirt collar to pull him back in but then he quickly realizes the game Zayn’s playing with him.

“I should go,” Louis says fixing his shirt back.

“You don’t really want to,” Zayn says with a small smile.

“Harry’s a nice guy,” Louis says to him.

“I don’t doubt that at all. But I know that you’re afraid you’re gonna ruin him. That _this_ is gonna ruin whatever you two have.”

“There’s no more _this,_ ” Louis says as he walks to the door.

“That’s what you say now.”

“I mean it.”

“No you don’t,” Zayn says as he walks up to move Louis’s hand from the knob.

“You have Niall and Perrie. I have Harry. We don’t need this anymore,” Louis says looking up at a much taller Zayn who’s now standing over him.

“That doesn’t mean that we have to stop _wanting_ it,” Zayn says, backing Louis against the wall. He’s about to lean in to kiss him again but Louis ducks under his arm and goes back to the door.

“No more, Zayn. I mean it this time,” Louis says as he walks out the door.

Zayn grins to himself after Louis shuts the door and lets out a small laugh, “He’ll be back. They always come back.”

 

***

“I’m back,” Louis calls as he walks through the door.

Harry ignores him and continues to watch the telly.

“Hey babe,” Louis says when he walks into the living room and finds him. He plops down beside Harry and rests his head on his lap.

Harry ignores him.

“Hi,” Louis tries again but Harry continues to ignore him.

“Are you giving me the cold shoulder right now?” He says as he sits up.

Harry shrugs.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Harry finally replies

“Why are you acting like this?” Louis says.

“Why are you sleeping with other guys?” Harry says coldly.

“Are you really doing this right now?” Louis says with an eye roll.

“I’m sorry that it bothers me that my boyfriend is fucking other people,” Harry says finally looking at Louis.

“ **One guy.** I am sleeping with one other guy Harry, not the whole country. Stop treating me like I’m some skanky whore,” Louis says defensively.

“Well sorry that I’m not used to being in a relationship where we step out on each other.”

“I’m not doing this right now,” Louis says as he gets up. “Why do you always do this? You knew about him before we even started dating. You knew what you were getting yourself into.”

“Because I liked you and I thought that I could handle this, but clearly I can’t. I only agreed to it because I didn’t want you to run off and do it behind my back.”

“You did not just say that,”

“Well what am I supposed to think?”

“You’re supposed to trust me.”

“Well that’s kinda hard to do.”

“So what, are you saying you don’t trust me at all?”

“I don’t know, Louis,” Harry sighs.

“Well then I don’t know if I can do _this,_ ” Louis says, frustrated as he gets up from the couch to walk to the door.

“You can’t just run away every time something doesn’t go your way, Louis.”

“I’m not running away,” Louis says as he folds his arms across his chest.

“Then what are you doing, cause that’s what it looks like.”

Harry gets up and walks over to where he’s standing and pulls him into a deep embrace. “You have to talk to me,” he says as he brushes Louis’s hair back, knocking his beanie to the floor.

Louis just kisses him and puts his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m scared, ok,” Louis says in a broken voice.

“Of what?” Harry asks sympathetically.

“ Of _this._ Of falling in love with you. Of ruining you.”

“You’re not gonna ruin me, Louis. I love you,” Harry pauses because he never imagined that he’d be telling Louis he loves him for the first time in a situation like this.

Louis just tenses beneath him. He wants so badly to say it back but he’s frozen.

“I love you,” Harry repeats. “I don’t like Zayn and I probably never will but if I have to deal with him to keep you, then fine. I’ll do it. Because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Tonight was the last night.” Louis says in a deep breath. “It was never fair to you and I’m sorry. If I’m honest, I didn’t see this going anywhere at the start and I didn’t wanna turn my back on him because if we broke up, I’d be left with nothing.”

He takes another deep breath, “But I love you too and I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 “No more running away?” Harry smiles.

“No more running away,” Louis smiles back and Harry picks him up and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about the ending. The work was supposed to be longer but I didn't know how I'd fit everything in there and still have everything flow, ya know.
> 
> Anywho, spring break starts next friday and if you're reading LMBETL then you know what that means ;)
> 
> If you're not then you should start because everything's better after a hiatus.


End file.
